


Flesh, Iron and Chitin

by kommandantmilkshake



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gary Stu, Human, Other, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kommandantmilkshake/pseuds/kommandantmilkshake
Summary: Before the fall of Hallownest, a very bad OC somehow appears in Dirtmouth. Said OC is a reality bender, and usually takes the avatar of a Rev-9 from Terminator or a Thing from John Carpenter's The Thing. After realizing what just happened, he aims to leave his mark on Hallownest and have fun with this new scenario.Extremely self-indulgent
Relationships: Cornifer/Iselda (Hollow Knight), Isma/Ogrim | Dung Defender, Mantis Lords & Traitor Lord (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight, The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 6





	1. Dirtmouth

Dirtmouth was doing its normal business, being a pit-stop for pilgrims seeking Hallownest. Not-So-Elderbug was standing near the well when he thought he heard something. "What was...? Oh, I must be hearing things."

He kept standing near the well, doing absolutely nothing.

The OC (lets call him Nathan for short) appeared near Dirtmouth. 

"Dear god, what the fuck happened to me? And where am I? What is this place?" He wondered aloud, though the skittering of something interrupted his thoughts. "Hang on, what the fuck... Is that a hedgehog?" He looked at the tiktik skittering nearby. "A bug??? Huh. Guess I'll walk." He walked along, making his way to Dirtmouth.

"Oh, I forgot. I should probably take on an avatar." He looked around, scanning the place for something to take inspiration from. "...Fuck it."

He used his gary stu shitass reality bending powers to turn into a pillbug. "Now to go anthro..." He became something like Quirrel, though he won't know it until later. "Alright."

He made his way to Dirtmouth, looking at the houses and the bug standing near the well. "Oh, a traveler! Hello there, and what brings you to our quaint little town?" Elderbug asked the strange pillbug.

"I... need to go find something. Yes yes, nothing suspicious at all." Elderbug was caught off guard by this strange answer, though he decided not to poke any further. "So... going to Hallownest I presume?" Nathan looked at Elderbug, before answering "Yes, H-Hallownest." He made his way down the well, ignoring anything Elderbug was saying after that.

"My my, what a strange pillbug." Elderbug mused, before standing near the well again, saying absolutely nothing.


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan wanders near Grubhome, then falls and goes to the Wastes.

Nathan walked around, being at a loss at where to go. "Damn, where the fuck do I even go? This place is a maze." Nathan cursed under his breath, as he tried to look for a good route.  
He jumped to a platform, avoiding the oversized mosquito that tried to bite him. "Fuck off, stupid mosquito." His arm turned into a cannon before firing, blowing the vengefly to gory bits. "Huh, I hear something." He walked to the entrance to Grubhome, not knowing what was inside.  
He stared at the oversized green caterpillars before going away. "Nope, nope, nope AAAA" He fell, panicking before using his powers to create a jetpack to fly. He then began gradually going down the deep hole. "Holy shit that scared my sorry ass..."

Meanwhile at le funi mantis mantis village

ok nevermind lets just move on okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write a good story and it shows.


	3. Mantis Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hands are cold.

Nathan walked along and sometimes flied down as he attempted to seem as normal as possible. Granted, a pillbug with a jetpack on his back wasn't very normal, but hey, you do what you do. He walked along, before being thrown back as he heard something cut him. "What the fuck?" He looked up, staring at the bug with the grey... thing on them.  
"Fool! You dare approach the Mantis Village?" He stared at the bug that was obviously a female. "Mantis what?" He groaned as he got on his feet, staring at the bug that just attacked him. "You... you don't know? Then stay back, and maybe your life will be spared." He glared at the female, before grinning. "What is that thing on your face!?" Oops. Wrong mouth. "It's nothing, I assure you."  
"What are you!? Y-you... Stay back!" The female then got ready to attack again. Nathan rolled his eyes. "What are those... eyes..? Just stay back, infected or not, I won't hesitate to kill you!" The female was tensing up now. Nathan materialized a scythe, holding it with his left hand. 

The mantis was confused. What was this strange pillbug? First he doesn't know about the wastes, then part of his face contorted, then he has pure white eyes with a brown pupil? Then he materializes a strange weapon, not one that seems to be made in the kingdom? No matter, she will cut him down either way, but maybe she has some questions to ask.

Nathan stared at the female mantis, holding his scythe with his left hand. He jumped to the female mantis, before hitting her with the butt of his scythe, knocking her down. The mantis tried to move, only for Nathan to threaten her with the scythe, the crescent-shaped blade threatening to behead her. "Don't move. And this won't get ugly." He stared down at the female mantis. "Good." He then spun the scythe and jabbed her head with the rear end, knocking her out. "Now, what to do, what to do..." He then looked up, seeing more mantises. "Intruder!" They readied themselves to attack him. "Bring it on, you glorified shit for brains!" He materialized a shield, before charging at the mantises.

The mantises stared at their opponent that just materialized a strange looking shield and charged at them. Did he have a death wish?

He knocked down one of the mantises before slamming the butt of his scythe into another one. He then spun and rammed the handle into a warrior, knocking them away. He turned around and promptly got his face stabbed by one of their nails.

"Got him!" The warrior proudly proclaimed before screaming in horror as their opponent began to contort and shift in front of them.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" The mantises were now backing off, nails at the ready at this strange monster. Nathan had contorted his body and now had pustules all over, and his torso opened to reveal an irregular shaped maw lined with sharp teeth, along with a spear-like tongue coming out of it. Nathan's face grew many eyes, all human eyes, staring down at his opponents. "S-stay back! Help!" The mantises called for help, prompting the arrival of more mantises who seized up in front of Nathan.

"Now, surrender and I won't assimilate your sorry asses." One of the warriors managed a nervous chuckle before charging at Nathan's abomination of a body. Nathan's arm stretched and punched them in the face, before grabbing the warrior and spinning him, then throwing him at a group of mantises nearby. "Yield!" Nathan bellowed at the mantises, who were now readying themselves in the face of an eldritch being.

"Never!" The mantis warriors shouted before throwing their nails at Nathan, hoping it would be enough. The nails promptly got stuck in Nathan, who grabbed them with fleshy appendages sprouting from his right side before throwing them near the mantises who threw them. Nathan's tongue then stretched out and wrapped itself around one of the mantises, before raising them and slamming them against the ground multiple times. Nathan's tongue withdrew as a mantis attacked it, before Nathan himself charged at the mantis, knocking them out with the force of the charge. He then turned at the remaining mantises, who had now turned tail and ran into the village. Oh well. Nathan was right by the village entrance anyways.

Nathan entered the village, assuming the form of a mantis warrior. Since they probably knew about what he was already, he decided to turn himself into something like a Rev-9, just to be able to kick 2 asses at the same time. He walked along the village, ignoring the stares the youths and elders gave him, and approached the entrance to the Lord's throne room. "H-halt! You can't just enter the thr-" Nathan punched the mantis telling him off, letting them fall onto the ground in a daze. "Wh- seize him!" Nathan jumped into the throne room, before turning to the Mantis Lords.

"1, 2, 3, 4. Huh. 4 Mantises." He counted aloud, before staring at the Lords. "Aren't you gonna attack me?" The Lords stared at the mantis, before speaking "Are you not one of our village's warriors, surely you know the customs we follow? And what is that... strange word you just spoke?" The 4th one, a male, stared at Nathan. "Oh no no no, I'm not a mantis. I'm an impostor. Now tell me, are you going to just sit there and do nothing?" The mantises stared at Nathan "We will only attack, if you challenge us." The 2nd one spoke, a female. "Alright, then I challenge you. Now what?" The mantises turned to look at each other, before brandishing their nails. Nathan stared at them. They looked like spears. Only completely metal. The Lords gripped their wrists before jumping into the fray, and at Nathan. One of the lords got on the ground, ready to charge at him with their nail. Nathan materialized a shield before dropping it as he felt something hit his back. He turned, only to be struck by the lord who was charging at him and then being impaled by a lord who dropped right onto him. "He is dead. Dispose of his... Wait... Do my eyes deceive... No... What???" The lords stared as Nathan's polyalloy seperated from his skeleton, before slashing at the mantis who had impaled him. "What is this??? How???" The mantises visibly tensed as this bug... no, being of metal removed the nail from its socket, before throwing it at one of the mantises. There were 2 of them now! 

The mantises stared at the one that looked like a warrior, which currently had a black blade for an arm, and the one made out of something completely black with red pinprick eyes. "This is getting-" The metal one charged at the mantis, knocking her off her feet, before assaulting her with punches. The male mantis moved to intercept, only to be cut on the back by the one that looked like a warrior, and falling to his knees as he felt something cut his ankle.

The other mantis moved to the metal one, before grabbing its arm. The metal one promptly elbowed the mantis, sending her flying back into a wall. The metal one got off the other mantis, which had now been knocked out. The other mantis was attempting to attack the shapeshifting one. Though her nail seemed to ruin its form to delay it, she could do nothing as it charged at her before passing her completely... only to be fall to the ground as the metal one slammed its fist into her head. "Stop! We yield! We yield! Stop this!" The male mantis screamed at the strange being that had just knocked out 2 of his sisters. The metal one walked into the shapeshifting one before seemingly being absorbed by it, as the shapeshifting one took on the form of the warrior again. "Okay, I kicked your sorry asses, now I want answers." The warrior was now standing tall before the mantis lord, who was in complete fear of his life as he dared look at the metal thing.

Nathan rubbed his jaw, before speaking "I want you to tell me. What is this place, and what is the history behind it. In return, I will give you knowledge of my own." The male mantis helped his sisters up before raising his voice. "Y-you... Alright. I-I will tell you about this place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could use some help


	4. City of Tears

Nathan waved goodbye to the mantises escorting him out, who were ironically the same ones he had showed his horrific display of flesh. He then materialized his jetpack, to the shock of the mantis onlookers, before flying to the entrance to the City of Tears. He pondered on what to take form of, before taking form of a pillbug again. The same disguise he used while terrorizing the mantises. He chuckled, before walking to the entrance.

He didn't know what to expect. He looked at the beautiful scenery with blue all over it. He decided, for kicks and giggles, to play Mr. Blue Sky. OUT LOUD. The civilians and nobles and sentries and looked in shock at the pillbug who was not only dancing, but also seemed to be emanating music! Such strange music too! One of the nobles approached him, before speaking "What sorcery is this? Where is that music coming from?" Nathan merely smiled "Your mom." The noble glared at Nathan, boring a hole into his face. "What was that?" Nathan chuckled before putting on a faux British accent "I said, your mom! Ya wee lass! Are you daft? Has your hearing begun to fail you? Perhaps I can recommend a doctor to perform a checkup!" He smiled. "Oh you rude little-" Nathan promptly put the music on full volume, before using his jetpack to fly to the highest point in the city. The onlookers were shocked at the strange pillbug flying with a mechanical contraption on his back spouting flames. The winged sentries followed suit. 

He put the phone on the Watcher's spire, before changing the music to Don't Stop Me Now. He turned to see winged bugs (pests) holding more spear-ish things. "Is there a problem officer?" He casually inquired. "Yes, first you attack a noble, and do some sorcery to play this strange music. Second, you approach the Watcher's tower and place your contraption that plays strange music on it. You're coming with us, strange bug." Nathan grabbed one of the sentries and got ready to throw them, to which the second sentry reacted and flew at Nathan. Too late.

The sentry crashed through the window of the Watcher, shocking him and his butler. "Watcher knights! There's an intruder! An intruder!" Nathan turned to the butler before reaching over by stretching his arm then rolling him towards the Watcher... who promptly dodged it because of how slow it was. The Watcher knights barged into the room, brandishing their nails at the intruder. The sentries came in through the window to apprehend the intruder, before the intruder seemed to appear behind the Watcher, grab him, then disappear with him. The Watcher knights, hearing the elevator being activated along with the muffled cries of their Watcher, turned around just in time to see him get kidnapped by the strange pillbug. "After them!" One of the knights commanded, before looking at the sentries "Alert the King!" Some of the sentries flew out to warn others.

Nathan shook the Watcher on their way down, in an attempt to convince him. "Alright, sorry for kidnapping you- WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE SECOND YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The Watcher interjected "Never! The King will save me, along with my Knights!" Nathan rolled his eyes, before thinking of a location to teleport to. The entrance. Right. Nathan appeared near the entrance, before covering the Watcher's eye hole with his hand and turning into a hornhead bug. He grabbed the Watcher, then materialized his jetpack and set off to their next destination.

Meanwhile 

"My king, my king! The Watcher has been abducted by a strange pillbug! He seems to be capable of sorcery! He must be another higher being!" The sentry frantically wailed in front of the Pale King and the White lady, before being shushed by the Pale King. "So it seems. We will have this solved as soon as possible. Interview all witnesses. We need as much information as we can gather if we are to defeat this strange bug." The Pale King pinched the middle of his face. First the Infection because of that damned Light, and now this.

At the City of Tears

"Someone stop that strange contraption! I can't take it anymore! It keeps playing those strange songs at an unbearable volume!" The sentries promptly pressed it frantically, luckily pressing home screen and stopping the music. "We need to take this to the Teacher. Surely she knows what this is?" One of the sentries proposed.


	5. Fog Canyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan arrives at Fog Canyon with the Watcher in tow. Not a very smart idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? No new hollow knight fanfics for today? Fine. I'll do it myself.

Nathan pulled out a bottle of soda before removing the cap and chugging it all down, then throwing it away as he walked towards the Archives with Lurien in tow. "Don't you worry for the both of us? This is a very big drop..." Lurien unsuccessfully attempted to stop the strange bug, before he walked to the entrance. He began whistling a strange tune. "H-hey.... what is that music you are whistling?" Lurien inquired at the pillbug.

"It's called For he's a jolly good fellow. Here, I'll sing the lyrics. For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow... which nobody can deny!" He walked into the archives, ignoring the stares he got from the bugs inside along with the pillbug who was approaching him "Which nobody can deny! Which nobody can deny! For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow... which nobody can deny!" He finished his song as the pillbug caught up to him. 

The pillbug tapped his shoulder, and Nathan turned around to look at the pillbug. "Hello, I couldn't help but notice that you have the Watcher... and uhh... could you please... hand him over?" Nathan thought for a moment "Nah. I need answers. Sorry bud, but I won't let him go until whoever is in charge of this library tells me what I want to hear." Quirrel stared at the pillbug (who was just like him, only a different shade of chitin) "This isn't a library, it's an archive, and I would request that you give us the Watcher. Now." Nathan turned at the pillbug "What's your name?" Quirrel reached for his nail. "Quirrel." Nathan threw the watcher aside and pulled out his scythe. "My name is Nathan. Nathan Pierce. And I will have my answers, no matter what."

Quirrel made a beeline to the Watcher, before stopping short as a crescent blade slammed in front of him "Not very creative." The pillbug slashed at Quirrel, the scholar barely dodging before yelling and running at the pillbug, who proceeded to ram the butt of his crescent shaped weapon into Quirrel. Quirrel got the wind knocked out of him and fell.

"Quick, and precise. About damn time I did that." Nathan walked to the Watcher, before carrying him and walking deeper into the archives. He paid no attention to the bugs flocking out and alerting the Great Five.

Nathan made his way around the Archives before stopping and staring at the floating jellyfish in front of him. "A medusa jellyfish floating in front of me? How?" He wondered aloud, not noticing that the jellyfish had a mask and was looking at him. "Do not play tricks with me, pillbug. What are you, what have you done, and why do you have the Watcher." The jellyfish, a female, looked at the strange pillbug in front of her. "I take it you are the Teacher I've heard about? Good! Then tell me, Teacher, what is this place. And I will answer all your questions." Nathan stared at the floating jellyfish, not in the mood to attempt to knock out another person.

"I am Monomon, and I believe you shall answer my questions first." Nathan sighed, before staring at the jellyfish, and setting the Watcher down. "Alright, my name is Nathan Pierce, and I am a reality bender who has somehow made my way to this... place. I made my way to the well then flew down, terrorized the mantises, asked them questions, went to the city, kidnapped the watcher after playing loud music, and I decided to use the Watcher as a ransom for info."

Monomon stared down this strange pillbug, who had a very strange to the point accent and strangely shortened words. "Hmph, very well. Then I shall answer questions of my own." Quirrel ran to Nathan, who jabbed him with the butt of his scythe. "No, don't even think about it. I'd like to leave this place WITHOUT having to kill someone, for god's sake." Monomon stared at the pillbug, before asking "Wait, god? You have only one god?" The pillbug sighed and shapeshifted right in front of them into a human with black hair and brown eyes. "Look, my world has multiple countries. Each with their own religion. I can materialize a book for you to read so you don't ask me these things." Nathan materialized a book on world history, geography, and language, and science and handed it over to the dumbfounded Teacher. Quirrel just stared at the being who did all these strange things.

"What... why?" Nathan turned at the pillbug. "Because I intend to leave my mark on this scenario and treat it as an experiment. Doesn't mean I can't spare you and not use you for god knows what." The moment was quickly interrupted by a dung ball flying at Nathan, who moved out of the way before it landed where he had stood. "Halt, you... thing! We have questions! Hand over the Watcher!" Nathan turned to look at the 5 bugs... no, 4 bugs and 1 plant. "Is that... a dung beetle, a... something, whatever that other thing is, a plant and.. what are you?" Nathan inquired as he stared at the Five Great Knights, who were accompanied by the Watcher Knights. "That is something we should be asking you. His Majesty wishes to capture you and ask you questions." Ogrim spoke to the strange being of soft flesh that he just threw a dung ball at.

Nathan shapeshifted in front of them and turned into a pillbug again. "By all means, do it. I'd love to hear it from your majesty. I can escape anytime I want anyways. Your attempts are futile, but I will allow them so that I may get the information I need." He calmly walked over to them and dropped his scythe in front of them, startling the five. "I... what is this?" Dryya inspected the scythe. "Oh, that's a scythe, used as a tool for farming, but I use it for a weapon despite the impracticality." Nathan stood in front of them, before speaking "Well? Aren't you gonna bring me to your leader? Come on." 

"I... alright???" Dryya led the way, the rest of the knights following her. The Watcher Knights followed them out of the Archives, leaving a dumbfounded scholar and a jellyfish who was currently engrossed in a book about the strange being's world.


	6. Greenpath-City Of Tears-Palace Grounds

The Watcher, the W Knights and the Great Five were currently travelling in Greenpath, on their way to the Palace Grounds.

"So... why did you allow yourself to be turned in?" Ogrim asked Nathan, who was currently inspecting his fingers. "Because I want answers, and I am only limited by my knowledge. I believe we haven't introduced ourselves to each other yet. What is your name?" Ogrim turned to the pillbug "Ogrim... yours?" Nathan calmly kicked a tiktik away "Nathan. Nathan Pierce." Isma turned to their prisoner "What a strange name... tell me, where do you come from?" Nathan walked along the path, ignoring the glares the Watcher Knights gave him "Oh I come from Earth. Where I'm from there are multiple countries. I come from the country called The Philippines. It is an island nation and it has a weak military compared to other countries as a result of corruption and not having a very good currency."

Nathan walked along, before reaching the end of Greenpath. "Say, how do you even get down there? You clearly don't have wings." Nathan stared at the Knights, both Watcher and Great Five "Ah, we won't go down there. We're going to jump there." Nathan turned to the ledge on the other side "Alright then."

Nathan immediately appeared on the other side, patiently tapping his foot and whistling For He's A Jolly Good Fellow again. The Knights stared at him dumbfounded before speaking "DO NOT escape." Nathan simply stood on the other side, waiting. "Okay."

The rest of the Knights went over and entered the City of Tears. "This is where we bid goodbye to the Watcher, because this is where he needed to go." Lurien walked off with his knights in tow, after saying a quick "Thank you." to the Great Five. Nathan scratched his head before asking as they made their way to the King's Station "So how do we get there?"

Ogrim spoke to Nathan "Just follow us." Nathan then used his gary stu reality bending powers to skip time to before they get to the White Palace. Nathan then let time continue normally. The Great Five, dumbfounded, stared at Nathan "What just happened? How did we get here so quickly?" Nathan simply shrugged and followed them to the interior of the Palace.

"So, this is a monarchy, right? If so, where are the monarchs?" Nathan turned to see multiple retainers walk away, along with strange pitch black bugs in contrasting white armor patrol the palace. Nathan then turned to see two pale beings on thrones, before he heard the Great Five Knights bowing behind him. "Your Majesty, we found the strange bug that wreaked havoc in the City. He came with us willingly, for some reason." Nathan simply stood there. There was also another bug near the two monarchs. The bug had a seemed to absorb all light near it and simply stood as still as a statue, with a pale mask and pale armor to contrast with it. Nathan stood some more. "Alright, what do you want me to say? Or are you simply going to sit there and wait for another minute?" Nathan said. The shorter one began to speak "We are simply discussing matters, matters that do not concern you, strange being... alright, we're ready to ask questions. What are you?" Nathan stared at the short one. "I'd love to know what you are as well, pale fork." The king seemed to move a little before speaking again.

"What are you? Answer the question." Nathan materialized a book, before putting it on the ground. It was about human biology. The king approached the book before reading it. "Such a strange creature. No hard shell to protect themselves, and what are these protrusions on those fingers? Nails... Do you use these as weapons?" Nathan looked at the king before speaking. "No, our nails are made out of the same things that make our hair. And we have to clip them to keep them from growing too much. They protect our unprotected fingers or something like that." 

The king kept reading the book, simply standing there, reading. Nathan subtly split his skeleton from his polyalloy... until the Great Five turned their weapons on him. Nathan then hastily moved his polyalloy to the kitchen, while his skeleton beating the Great Five with its fists. "WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Hegemol slammed his mace onto the strange pitch-black thing, knocking it down, only for it to get back up and punch him away. "HOLLOW KNIGHT! SEIZE THEM!" The Hollow Knight moved quickly to slash at the skeleton, before it backstepped and punched their nail, cracking it. "I-impossible! Pale Ore is indestructible... kingsmoulds! Help the Hollow Knight!" The kingsmoulds moved quickly to restrain the skeleton, only for it to dismantle their armor whenever they got close. Without their armor to support their void, the void simply lost its shape and became a harmless puddle, evaporating and joining the abyssal sea. 

The skeleton fought off each of the Great Five, before turning to the king. The Pale King summoned multiple soul nails, before sending them towards the skeleton. The skeleton seemed to actually be affected by it, because as soon as it got hit, it turned before running deeper into the palace. "W-we need to find that thing, along with the other thing... I can't believe we got fooled by that creature." Dryya remarked, rubbing her sore temple. The Pale King turned to the Hollow Knight. "Hollow Knight, make sure Hornet is safe. And look out for any possible impostors... I believe if that strange shifting creature can take on the form of a pillbug, then it can take on the form of anything."


	7. White Palace 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan (both halves) explore the White Palace.

Nathan's polyalloy slinked through the palace, making sure to stay out of sight. It then spotted a kingsmould, accompanying a tiny bug in a red shawl with a fortune cookie shaped mask... or was it a head? Anyways... the polyalloy moved to the kingsmould when the bug wasn't looking before dismantling it and taking its form. The polyalloy (taking on the form of a kingsmould) then accompanied the strange bug, trying to seem as mechanical as possible. The little bug was a kid, a girl. The kingsmould followed the kid, making sure she won't fall, both to add authenticity to the ruse and basic moral things...

The Great Five accompanied by the Hollow Knight patrolled the White Palace, looking for a pitch black creature or a possible impostor. They chatted with each other, usually to verify that they weren't impostors. The Hollow Knight simply patrolled with them, not saying anything. 

The skeleton found the door to the Abyss, not that it would know what it was. The skeleton then began trying to open the door, only to create a loud noise and for the door to show the King's Brand on it. The Great Five, having heard a noise from down below, made their way to the Abyss as soon as possible. Meanwhile, the skeleton tried to keep opening the door, unsuccessfully. It simply decided to try and dig around it. Success. It then saw multiple pitch black creatures with pale masks. The skeleton got on guard, however the pale creatures simply decided to move closer. Upon seeing that they were most likely harmless, the skeleton led them to the exit. The vessels came out of the place the skeleton used to enter, only to see the Great Five accompanied by another vessel pointing their weapons at them.

Isma was dumbfounded. "More vessels? H-how?" One of the vessels moved to Isma, not knowing any better. Isma motioned for the other knights to point their weapons away. Big mistake. The skeleton came out, and upon seeing the knights, grabbed all the vessels and barged past the knights, knocking them down. "GODS DAMMIT! AFTER THEM!" Dryya screamed in frustration as she gave chase to the skeleton. 

The skeleton then saw another pale masked tiny bug. One in a red cloak. The tiny bug gasped. "Siblings? Are you my-" The kingsmould accompanying her then fused with the skeleton. "Ahh, together again." Nathan grabbed the tiny bug before running off with the vessels. Dryya, upon seeing a red cloak, shouted "IT HAS THE PRINCESS! ALERT EVERYONE NOW!" The Great Five gave chase to the creature that just kidnapped the princess along with several vessels. 

Upon nearing the exit, Nathan got hit by a soul nail, tumbling from the force of the impact, dropping the princess and the vessels. Nathan cursed as he turned to see The Pale King, The White Lady, and the Hollow Knight, all staring at him. "Well, isn't this a surprise. Care to explain why you have a pit full of dead kids, your Majesty?" Nathan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Do not challenge me, you- creature. Wait what?" The Pale King turned around, only to be face-to-face with Nathan. The Great Five soon arrived, before speaking "Your Majesty, this creature broke into The Abyss, stole multiple vessels, and kidnapped the princess."

"Excuse me, the princess?" Nathan turned to look at the girl in the red cloak. "My name is Hornet." The all-too innocent and feeble child spoke.

Nathan turned to the Pale King "Does this mean these... things I freed... they must be your kids... the similarities are too easy to spot..." Nathan turned to look at the Pale King, who had now inched away to the safety of his Root and Knight. "Pure Vessel, kill them." 

The Great Five Knights all flinched at the same time, before objecting "YOUR MAJESTY! THEY ARE YOUR CHILDREN!" The White Lady also seemed to be objecting, the most vocal one being Nathan who had shifted his pollyalloy to shield the vessels and the princess. "You heard me, Vessel." The Hollow Knight slowly walked over to Nathan, however Nathan spotted the slight tremor in the hand holding the nail. "What is this? Why would you experiment on your own children? And why force one of your own fucking kids to kill their siblings?" Nathan had been ready to teleport himself and the vessels to Dirtmouth already. "No cost too great." The Pale King murmured. Nathan finally teleported the vessels and the princess to Dirtmouth. Nathan then used his polyalloy to seem bigger in size, before screeching. "YOU WOULD KILL YOUR OWN KIDS AND FOR WHAT? WHAT PURPOSE DOES IT SERVE? SPEAK!" The Great Five had drawn their weapons now, the Pale King summoning multiple soul nails aimed at Nathan.

The Hollow Knight slashed at Nathan, only to be thrown aside by a polyalloy tendril, before being disarmed and stuck to the wall by the same tendril. Nathan then slammed a polyalloy tendril to the Great Five, knocking them down all at the same time before ensnaring them. The Pale King launched the soul nails, however before while Nathan seemed to get affected, he didn't even bat an eye. Nathan's skeleton then walked out of the mass of polyalloy, before suddenly appearing in front of the Pale King. In the same moment, the Pale King fell to the ground, clutching his chest. "WHAT SORCERY IS THIS!?" The Pale King attempted to summon another soul nail before the skeleton stomped on his hand. "TALK, YOUR MAJESTY. WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO USE THESE VESSELS FOR? WHY? WHY DO ALL THESE HORRIBLE THINGS?" The skeleton spoke.

"No cost too- AAAA" The Pale King was cut off as the skeleton stomped on his hand again. "Don't give me some vague mantra, talk. Be straightforward." The Pale King spoke at last "I use them to contain the Infection. The infection caused by another angry god, the Radiance. She was angry at being forgotten, and so she infected everyone's dreams and forced them to remember her. This resulted in the Infection, which mutated bugs and reanimated their corpses. I intend to use these vessels to save my kingdom, to contain the Light that hates so she can wreak havoc no more on my Kingdom. She can't infect a bug without a mind."

The skeleton seemed to ponder it, before disappearing. The Pale King got up, before the skeleton appeared in front of him again. "Alright. Tell me more. I may be able to help. Just don't kill your fucking kids."

The polyalloy shifted and fused with the skeleton again, who simply stood there, in the form of a pillbug. "You know you can't kill or contain me. So don't even try." The Great Five got up, along with the Hollow Knight. "Also, your so called Hollow Knight isn't Hollow. I saw them tremor when you ordered them to kill their siblings. No, don't even think about disposing of them as if they were some tool."

"Of course... just two more things. Can you fix my hand and bring my daughter back here?"


End file.
